Lets Kiss : One Shot
by Foxes-Rock
Summary: Tomoe has Been Dealing with an aching Heart for a while; But why?


_**This One Shot is based off when Tomoe is around the age of 16 and Nanami is 15. They have been friends since they were little and Tomoe has a little secret.**_

_**Note: " Nanami's mom is called Gwen in Most of my Stories..."**_

* * *

_**Lets Kiss**_

* * *

Tomoe blew on his hands as he looked over at his brunette haired friend, No. Not just friend; She was his Best Friend. The only one he would tell his troubles too; the only one who knew when he began puberty and who he had his first crush on.

She knew all the embarrassing and important things about him; and now they were walking home from school in the blistering cold.

The teenage boy glanced over at Nanami and sighed; making his breath fog out. He pulled his coat closer as he shivered. The brown haired girl glanced at him and chuckled lightly.

"Whats wrong? You've been sighing all day Tomoe."

The white haired teen paused and looked forward; In a way he was glad she asked and in another way he felt like telling her to bug out of it.

Why?

Because... When he looked at her it was different than before. When they were little they didn't deal with the opposite sex; It was just him and her. Two little children with the world around them. Then Tomoe had to start dealing with these things that he cursed everyday. They were his homons.. And they had been acting up lately; more then he liked to admit. His heart was beating rapidly too.

_Stupid hormons.._

He hated growing up and seeing the world as it was, No more elabrate colors or wonderful, cheerful ideas flowing through his head. Now he had to think about the world as it could be,

Cruel, harsh and dark. He also had to deal with this one thing.

He glanced over at Nanami and felt his heart rate pick up quickly. When she went to look back at him he jerked his head away and glared forward at the stone walk.

There was one thing that was bothering him about her..

It had begun not to long ago. All they were doing was talking at a party at his house..

* * *

_**FlashBack**_

* * *

_"Oh Tomoe! Thats so mean!" Nanami stomped her foot and puffed out her cheeks as Tomoe rolled his eyes and took a sip of soda. He had known this girl for like.. Forever. He wasn't going to fall for her begging._

_"You can not touch my fan collection." Tomoe muttered again and sighed._

_Nanami rolled her eyes and smiled. Yep He won. Tomoe chuckled as Nanami circled around him and stopped behind him._

_The white haired fox paused and then gasped when Nanami jumped on his back and tugged at his ears, " LET ME SEE IT!"_

_Tomoe shook his head and snarled, " NO! Now get off!"_

_He started to push and they both fell over from being top heavy. Nanami's back pressed hard into the oak floor and The two teens faces brushed together. Tomoe landed on top of the girl, His legs straddling her little waist. Her legs almost wrapped around him. His hands pinned her arms down and his lips grazed her cheek from the impact._

_Tomoe opened his eyes and winced in pain at the fall, He wasn't expecting that at all.. He opened his violet eyes and sucked in his breath. He suddenly realized their position and for some reason felt a heat spread down his neck. His tail went limp and lowered to between his broad legs._

_The foxes face tinted pink as he choked on his lack of air. His heart sped up and his eyes lowered to the girls lips._

_Her plump, Pink and Probably Tasty Lips._

_His eyes widened and then narrowed slowly; not daring to move from their awkward position. In fact; He quite anejoyed it. Her face slowly turned pink as Tomoe inched his head down; tempted more than anything._

_He didn't understand why he was tempted. This was his best friend.. The person who knew him best. His grip tightened on her fragil wrists and the girl looked at him confused but almost ready for his mouth._

_"T-Tomoe?" She whimpered and the fox snapped out of his gaze._

_His eyes grew wide and he suddenly heard his fathers footsteps coming towards the room. Oh crap! His dad would get the wrong idea!..._

_He REALLY would! And for some Reason Tomoe wouldn't blame him._

_Tomoe jerked his body off of hers and crawled to a corner in the room. Nanami sat up and stared at him confused. He couldn't look at her.._

_He was too embarrassed to look at her. Curse his Raging HORMONS! He covered his mouth with his hand and looked away. Nanami tapped his shoulder and Tomoe jumped a bit._

_"Dinner is ready.." She muttered._

_Tomoe nodded and they both went to eat, Sadly the white haired teens heart was still throbbing in his chest... All Night Long_

* * *

**_End Of FashBack_**

* * *

Tomoe sighed again and Nanami stopped annoyed.

"Will you stop that!"

The fox glanced at her and blinked. He sighed again? He ground his teeth and stared at the path again, " Sorry.." He muttered at her rude conduct. His ears flattened and he huffed out a breath. He had to get a hold of himself!

He looked at Nanami and noticed she was studing him slightly, " What?" Tomoe spat out a bit embarrassed with her stare.

Her lips formed a pout and Tomoe's eyes slowly drifted to the Plump temptations.

They were pink and for some reason he felt dirty to think about what they tasted like. Its not like he wanted to kiss her; Right?

"There's something up with you, " Nanami said slowly.

Tomoe paused and then looked at Nanami; His white hair shading his violet eyes, " Can we kiss?"

The girl blinked and tried to think about what he just said. Tomoe froze and his face turned red. He couldn't believe he just said that! To her! His Best Friend!

"N-Nevermind." Tomoe swore and continued at walk forward.

But the girl wouldn't let him brush that off.. She grasped his sleeve and he paused. The teen looked at her; his eyes settling across hers. Their breaths mingled and he sucked in.

"We can kiss, as friends Tomoe." Nanami whispered out.

Tomoe bit his lip in shock and confusion. He couldn't believe it. Why did she just agree..

The teen bit his lip and leaned his head in. He froze unsure of what to do. Tomoe didn't want to ruin this moment at all and yet.. He swallowed as Nanami looked up at him with wide eyes.

Her grip on his sleeve tightened and he chewed his lip. Tomoe leaned in and brushed his lips against hers, just to test what it felt. His heart throbbed at the taste...

As soon as he tasted it he craved it. He wanted it... He wanted to kiss her some more. This was nice.. He craved her lips and seductive kisses.

Tomoe pressed his lips against hers fully, enjoying everything about what was happening. Her hot breath mixed with his and they gasped back and forth. Her hair was soft and slightly tangled as he forcefully yanked her head towards him.

He groaned and blushed at how stupid he sounded. He was kissing his Best Friend.. It wasn't something he had planned on; but..

Nanami yanked on his hair and ran her fingers through his locks gently.

Tomoe ran his tongue along her bottom lip, asking for entrance. It his surprise his request was granted and his tongue slipped into her mouth. He explored her mouth.. Moaning at almost every second, Her name slipped out of his mouth as she kissed him back.

It was passionate, Forceful, and violent.

Their mouths pushed and pulled apart. They connected again and Tomoe's hand supported Nanami's lower back to keep her from trembling. His breathing was shaky but that was probably because wasn't prepared to take a break.

His tongue ran about wildly until their kiss started to slow back down. Nanami pulled away first and Tomoe stared at Nanami with wild eyes. They were both panting, Back and Forth, Forth and Back.

Tomoe buried his head in her neck and moaned, ' Nn-Na.." He couldn't even say her name.. He was so breathless at the time. He started to press numerous kisses to her neck and jawbone. He moaned and Nanami shuddered lightly in his hold.

_Curse his Homons.._

Tomoe finally pulled away, His eyes glasses over with fervant passion. The only think that knocked him out of it was Nanami pressing a lite kiss to his forehead and walking forward on ther cold walk.

Tomoe stared as she walked away, His heart throbbing hard in his chest.

He had a little secret that he didn't even know he had. A secret that he just found out about,

He liked Nanami...

_He had a crush on His Best Friend.._

* * *

_**End Of One-Shot**_


End file.
